Deset Cold
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: A cold night at a crime scene


Sarah tucked the ends of her jacket closer against the stiff breeze of the desert. She and Catherine made their way outside, leaving the protection of the house. Beside her Catherine nodded at where Warrick and Nick were labelling and sorting evidence into the back of a Tahoe, greeting the other two CSIs as they passed by to meet up with Grissom. The older man disappeared earlier in a hunched muttering of insect behaviour and presence, a befuddled deputy scurrying after the CSI he was meant to protect.

Now almost an hour and a half later, the two women found the wayward entomologist still hunched over a garden bed by the side of the house. Interest still invested on whatever caught it earlier. A familiar mop of blond spikes hovered a bit further away, imitating their superior's posture. Neither Grissom nor Greg looked up as they approached.

"It's always sweet when children follow in the footsteps of their dads," Catherine joked, teasing the youngest CSI.

"Just don't start keeping bugs in the lab," Sarah mockingly warned.

"Or licking bones." Catherine finished. Greg sat up with a sarcastic 'Ha Ha' brushing dirt off his hands. Grissom straightened slightly from his hunched position, giving Sarah a hurt look, tilting his head,

"You don't like my bugs?"

A short laugh escaped her. Another burst of cold wind hit them whipping tendrils of hair in front of her face, catching at her mouth and stinging the corner of her eye before it settled back down.

"Cold, Greg?" She heard Catherine ask as she picked stray hairs off of her face, only now noticing the simple long-sleeved shirt the younger man was wearing.

He shrugged, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down to cover more of his arms. "Grissom called saying he needed a hand, so I was kind of in a rush to get out of the lab." Said man gave him a look over his shoulder, one Sarah couldn't see because the ex-lab rat was standing on the other side of Grissom.

"Did you finish processing the house?" Grissom inquired, getting to his feet as well.

"No," Catherine replied, "We still have a few rooms to go-" She explained the trace and other evidence they had collected thus far. Somewhere along the explanation Nick and Warrick had wandered over, offering up their own findings.

"Okay," Grissom spoke up after everyone finished, tasking out, "Nick and Warrick, you head to the lab and start processing what we got," He turned to face her, "You and Catherine finish processing the house," To Greg he stated, "You're staying with me to finish out here."

"Aw c'mon," Greg groaned, "Can't I switch with Sarah? I'm sure she would love to get down and dirty with you." Sarah gave him a bemused look while Grissom shot down his plea.

"Forgot your jacket again?" Warrick asked unimpressed with the younger CSI's lack of preparedness.

"Okay, you know what? Don't even," He warned petulantly. Sarah almost kind of felt sorry for him, knowing how uncomfortable he was going to be working in the cold and dark for the next unforeseen couple of hours. Next to her Nick was tugging at his jacket, slipping his arms out as he stepped up next to the ex-lab rat.

"Here, wear this," The Texan offered, already slipping it around Greg's shoulders. The blond asked if he was sure, hands contradicting his reluctance at accepting the warm garment as they tugged it tighter around himself. "Yeah, since we're headin' back to the lab I'm not gonna need it." Sarah rolled her eyes. She glanced back down at Grissom, pursing her lips.

"You know, I'm kind of cold too." She shot out non-chalantely.

"You know night-time temperatures tend to stay above fifty with winters only dropping to below forty, but freezing weather like this barely happens an average of eight nights a year in Las Vegas." The older man answered without pause as he continued with his processing, not even looking up once.

Sarah glanced up and then back down, to stare blankly at something in the distance.

"You know what? Nevermind." She turned around, making her way back around the house to go finish processing inside. Catherine gave her a consoling pat as she passed. She disappeared around the corner, already gone so she missed the confused look Grissom sent Catherine.

"Was it something I said?"


End file.
